A distração de Stiles
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek) Stiles tem andado distraído e a culpa é de um certo lobisomem.


**Título:**A distração de Stiles/**Autora:** Sandra Longbottom/**Pares:**Stiles & Derek/** Classificação:**K+

**Sinopse:** (Sterek) Stiles tem andado distraído e a culpa é de um certo lobisomem.

**Disclaimer:**

**1)** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**2)** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. Depois não digam que eu não avisei!

BOA LEITURA!

**S.L.**

Stiles, nesses ultimos tempos, tem andado distraído. Seus pensamentos estavam a toda a hora fixos em um certo lobisomem: Derek Hale. O mais novo pensava constantemente em como seria ser tocado, abraçado, _beijado_ por Derek. Stiles sabia que tinha forte atração pelo lobisomem, mas não conseguia evitar. Era mais forte que ele. Sempre que o via e ouvia sua voz, sua respiração acelerava, tal como seu coração e temia que Derek percebesse.

Uma noite, meses depois de se descobrir apaixonado pelo mais velho, Stiles estava em seu quarto, estudando. O Xerife estava trabalhando e o mais novo estava sozinho em casa. Pousou o lápis e foi ao banheiro lavar as mãos e, quando regressou, enxergou uma presença em seu quarto. Assustado, ia gritar, mas se conteve quando percebeu quem era. Era Derek, que estava sem camiseta, sentado na sua cama. Stiles se sentiu roborizar e perguntou:

-O que está fazendo aqui, Derek? – O lobisomem cruzou os braços, dando relevo aos seus músculos e respondeu, seriamente:

-Scott pensa que você está em perigo e me pediu para o vir vigiar. – Stiles empalideceu e perguntou, com receio:

-Como assim, em perigo? Do que você está falando? – O mais novo não tinha conhecimento de nada. E exclamou, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente, devido ao medo. -Estive hoje de manhã com Scott e ele não me falou nada!

Derek se levantou e se aproximou do mais novo. Tocou no ombro dele e falou:

-Você sabe que há uma guerra entre caçadores e lobisomens. E Scott teme que, como você é amigo dele, que seja um alvo dos caçadores. Por isso, me pediu para o vigiar. – Stiles estremeceu com a aproximação deles e ia falar, mas o lobisomem interrompeu:

-E ele não falou nada com você porque não o queria preocupar. – O mais novo fechou os olhos, em pânico e o mais velho olhou para a secretária de Stiles. Curioso, perguntou:

-Estava estudando? – Stiles abriu os olhos, respirou fundo e respondeu:

-Sim. – O lobisomem olhou fixamente para o mais novo, que estremeceu de desejo. Suspirou e disse, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente:

-Vou continuar estudando.

Sem olhar para o mais velho, se dirigiu para a secretária e se sentou. Pegou no lápis e na calculadora, começando a estudar. O quarto ficou silencioso, só se ouvindo o barulho do lápis rabiscando no papel, mas Stiles não conseguia se concentrar com Derek tão próximo de si. De vez em quando olhava para o celular e via as horas passando devagar: 22:15; 22:25; 22:35; 22:45…

Quando eram onze horas, fechou os livros, desistindo de estudar. O mais novo não se conseguia concentrar porque sentia o olhar de Derek fixo em si. Respirou fundo, para se acalmar, e se virou. Derek estava sentado na cama e observava Stiles fixamente. O mais velho, ao ver Stiles o observando, se ergueu da cama e se dirigiu para ele. Colocou a mão no ombro do mais novo, que estremeceu com o toque e comentou:

-Você anda distraído. No que está pensando? – Perguntou, curioso. Stiles estremeceu com a pergunta e mentiu:

-Tenho provas este mês e estou preocupado. Não quero tirar más notas. – Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha e o mais novo sentiu seu coração batendo descompassadamente. O lobisomem sorriu maliciosamente e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

-Mentiroso. – Stiles se sentiu ruborizar e gaguejou:

-É-é verdade. – Derek se afastou do mais novo, que respirou, mais aliviado, mas o lobisomem agarrou sua cintura e o puxou para si. Stiles sentiu sua respiração falhar com o ato repentino e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Derek o beijou. O beijo era selvagem, mas não machucava. O mais novo gemeu ao sentir seus lábios serem tomados selvagemente. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, agarrou os cabelos do lobisomem, aprofundando o beijo. Quando o ar começou a escassear, se separaram e Derek, olhando nos olhos de Stiles, admitiu:

-Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas…eu te amo. – Stiles sorriu, emocionado com a revelação e sussurrou:

-Eu também te amo. – Derek beijou o pescoço do mais novo, que estremeceu com o toque, e falou:

-Você é meu, Stiles. Só meu.

-Seu. – Sussurrou o mais novo – Todo seu.

E voltaram a se beijar se sentindo, pela primeira vez, completos. E talvez a distração de Stiles estivesse resolvida. Ou não.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Mais uma fic Sterek que amei escrever. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs :D


End file.
